


Double Check Jared!

by Deathangelgw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Jared hears about Jensen’s mauling at Asylum con and calls to check on his friend.





	

Title: Double Check Jared!

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue, they are prolly not even doing this but oh well!

Warnings: AU, phonesex, slash, dirty talk, swearing.

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Jared/Jensen

Word count: 763 words

Beta: not...sorry! Any mistakes are solely mine!

Summary: Jared hears about Jensen’s mauling at Asylum con and calls to check on his friend.

A/N: Inspired by the rumor/incident that Jensen by a crazed fangirl at Asylum con. Dude that’s just embarrassing for the fandom!! Anyways, I hold this out to Stardancer for inspiring me/challenging me and I blame her for it too...so myeh! *hugs her* Enjoy and please review!

 

Jensen picked up his phone and groaned out a soft, "'lo?" as he looked for his clock.

 

"Hey. Heard you nearly got mauled at the con."

 

The soft chuckle earned a growl right after the comment as Jensen rolled over to turn on his light by the bedside. "Fuck you, man. The girl was fucking rabid, I tell ya," he mumbled and pouted as Jared laughed softly.

 

"And I bet you loved her groping you. Course I'm surprised you got jumped on. What was she, like a ninja or something?"

 

"Or something. She came out of nowhere, I swear," Jensen grumbled as he wiped blearily at his eyes. He yawned and looked at the time. "Christ, Padalecki...do you know the time?" he asked in exasperation.

 

Jared chuckled again. "Asscrack in the morning in good ole London?" he asked sweetly and Jensen growled. "I was just making sure you weren't being mauled by Ninja Fangirl again," he added and Jensen snorted with laughter.

 

“You just wanted to check that your goods weren’t damaged,” Jensen retorted and Jared outright laughed at that. Jensen grinned as he snuggled into his covers and ran a hand down his chest to his crotch. “You’re so possessive...” he whined mockingly and he could almost hear Jared’s grin.

 

“You love it and you know it,” Jared purred in the tone that never failed to send need shooting through Jensen.

 

Shifting a bit and letting out a slow breath as he stroked himself through his boxers, Jensen smirked lazily. “Not always. Maybe I just want you jealous. Then you get so grabby,” he murmured and he heard Jared shift on whatever he was sitting on before a stuttered breath left his friend’s side of the phone.

 

“You touching yourself, Jense?” Jared murmured and Jensen grinned in triumph at the possessive growl that underlined the soft drawl.

 

“What’re you gonna do about it if I am?” Jensen replied as he snuck his hand into his boxers and squeezed his hardening cock. He stifled a moan as his head fell back and his legs spread, already wishing Jared was between them.

 

“I’m gonna make you come with just my words, Jense...how’s that? Remind you who controls you...” Jared growled out deep and hard and Jensen shuddered and couldn’t hold back the whimper that elicited. “Yea, you like that, don’tcha baby? You imaginin’ I’m there strokin’ your cock? I bet you want to finger yourself too and imagine my cock deep in ya. Do it baby. Push your finger into your tight little hole while you fuck your hand.”

 

“Fuck, Jared...” Jensen grunted out before sucking on a finger and getting it wet. He then sat up and pushed off his boxers and let his legs fall open. He shifted and put his finger at his hole, circling it like Jared would and couldn’t stop the hitch in his breathing before he pushed inside. “Fuck...” he whined as his toes curled and he thrust into his hand while wiggling his finger inside of him.

 

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself. Let me hear ya...” Jared ordered huskily and Jensen knew he was getting off on what he was doing.

 

“Jared...miss you...need you so much...” Jensen moaned out as he sped up. His body tightened as the pleasure coiled within him before it suddenly snapped. With a gasp, he came over his hand and jerked as his finger was squeezed spastically. He heard Jared grunt into the phone and knew his lover had come as well, but he was too relaxed as he slumped to his side and removed his finger from inside his ass while wiping his hand on the coverlet.

 

“Jensen...you’re mine...” Jared murmured satedly over the phone and Jensen grinned.

 

“Yea I am. You just need to come to these cons more often to ward off the Ninja Fangirls,” he retorted and Jared laughed before they hung up to sleep.

 

FIN!

 

 


End file.
